


Happy Birthday to Me

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You think that Tony has forgotten your birthday





	Happy Birthday to Me

“Hey.” Tony says with a smile leaning up against the counter top swirling his drink in his hand. “What are you up to tonight?” Your boss isn’t always the most observant of details, like birthdays for example, but he meant well. He’d been wanting to spend more time with you lately, something you were pretty thrilled about. He may be a snarky pain in the ass sometimes but you were never bored.   
“I’ve got plans.” You say shooting off an email to one of your coworkers about an idea you had for the Green Light project. One that you and Tony had started to get more Eco friendly technology out into the market.   
“Oh come on. What could be more fun than going out with me?” He laughs nervously and you freeze, looking up at him you raise an eyebrow. “What? You always have fun when we go out.”  
“Contrary to what you seem to believe Tony, I do have a life outside of work and you.”   
“No I know. I just thought tonight could be fun.”  
“I’m busy.” He sighs softly a crosses his arms.   
“I know you said you were busy but come on. It’s me! We’ll go to that sushi place you like so much. I’ll even get you that giant chocolate cake that you always drool over.”  
“I do not drool over that cake!” He laughs softly then circles around to your side of the desk. He clicks off your computer and your mouth opens in horror. “Tony! I was writing an important email!”   
“I know but I wanted to take you to dinner and you weren’t listening.”  
“Tony. I’m not bailing on my friends. You know they had the foresight to ask me to hang out earlier than the day of.”   
“But-”  
“No Tony. It’s my birthday so I took a half day. Now that you’ve deleted my email to Leonard I’m going to go down and talk to him before I leave for the day.”  
“I know it’s your birthday.” Tony says sounding exasperated. “That’s why I want to take you out.”   
“Who told you? J.A.R.V.I.S.?”  
“No.”   
“Rhody?”  
“No.”   
“Oh god you’re not talking to my mother again are you?” You demand your hands on your hips.   
“No! I know your birthday!”  
“Right.” You scoff, the infamously self-absorbed Tony would not know your birthdate without someone telling him.   
“I think I would know the birthdate of the woman I love!” He cries then his eyes widen, he did not mean to say that, you can tell. Your mouth drops open as you stare at him.   
“Tony Stark did you just say you loved me?”   
“Uh, if I say no are you gonna buy it?”  
“Not likely.” You say with a smile as you make your way toward him.   
“Okay, so I’m-uh- fond of you.”  
“God for a genius you’re an idiot.” You say wrapping a hand around the back of his head and pulling his lips to yours. His hair is fine under your palm and his lips are soft against yours. His facial hair tickles slightly on your face, you know that if you continue kissing him it might leave marks around your mouth. You pull away and laugh softly, “I’m fond of you too.”   
“Oh shut up.” Tony says rolling his eyes but you’ve noticed that he hasn’t removed his arms from around you.   
“Don’t think this changes my plans for tonight.”  
“Come on!” Tony groans.   
“How about you take me out for dessert?”  
“How about you come to my place for dessert.” You kiss him softly again then untangle yourself from his arms.   
“You sir, have promised giant chocolate cake and I expect you to deliver.” You scoop up your purse and drop your phone into it. “I’ll meet you there at 10.”  
“Anything you want birthday girl.” He says catching you around the waist and kissing you again as you walk backwards to your office door. “See you at 10.” He smiles then lets you go. You blow him a kiss and a wink then hurry out the door.   
“Happy birthday to me.” You sing softly with a grin. This was already shaping up to be your best birthday yet.


End file.
